headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Kong
Hong Kong (Chinese: 香港 / Fragrant Harbor) is a Character from South Asia, he resembles the famous actor and kung fu master Bruce Lee. He is the 52nd Character and a 5-star opponent in Arcade and usually wears a wolf head costume. He was added in Update 3.2 with Hungary and India. __TOC__ Appearance Hong Kong resembles the famous actor and kung fu master Bruce Lee. He wears sunglasses that can be knocked off like Netherlands' shades. Power Button Effect When Hong Kong's Power Button is activated, his hair turns blonde and a deep scar runs down his face. He holds nunchucks that are constantly swung about, massively damaging the opponent and knocking him right into his own goal, sometimes unconscious if he gets too close. Power Shots Air Shot: Skykick Shot His air Power Shot is the Sky Kick Shot. He launches himself up in the air, before coming diagonally down. If the opponent is hit in the face, he will be kicked rapidly in the face, taking significant damage, for about 2–3 seconds, before he is left unconscious and fallen, like Nigeria and Argentina's effect, for another about 3–4 seconds. Note that in the 2–3 seconds long kicking time, Hong Kong can not be controlled. If you are lucky enough, the ball will fall back into his goal during that time. If the opponent is hit in the back of the head, he will be stunned and knocked into your goal and you land where the opponent had been standing, without having to wait long to get control of yourself. This lasts for 2''' seconds. Ground Shot: Yung Chun Punch Shot His ground Power Shot is the Yung Chun Punch Shot. He charges forward, carrying the ball. If the opponent blocks the shot, the effect will be the same as the air power shot, but this time, it's punching rapidly, not kicking rapidly. Also, it's not possible to strike the opponent in the back of the head with this shot. He takes '''1 second. Counter Attack: Dragon Dash Shot His Counter Attack is the Dragon Dash Shot. He gets his blond hair appearance, and a vertical blue ray that has absolutely no effect when it is launched where Hong Kong is, and Hong Kong appears to jog forward. Then, barely a second later, an electric blue dragon's head, containing the ball, launches at the opponent's goal. If the opponent blocks it, the opponent will explode into rocks and reappear a while later at the back of the opponent's own goal. Hong Kong's Counter Attack lasts for 1 second. Costume: Wolf Costume Hong Kong wears the Wolf Costume. It is an S Rank Costume. Speed Upgrade: +3 Kick Upgrade: +2 Jump Upgrade: +2 Dash Upgrade: +1 Power Upgrade: +3 Unlock Requirements (Nearly impossible) Win the SS Rank in Survival without using kick, jump and Power Shot, or you would have to pay 5,100,000 points to unlock him. Basically, you can only move and dash to unlock him. His unlock requirement is the unlock requirement of Ireland taken to the topmost extremes. History Tips & Tricks His Power Shots are recommended to be used while the opponent is in his own goal due to the nunchucks' knock back, so knock the opponent into his own goal first with the nunchucks (a stun is recommended, but not compulsory), then quickly use any of the two powers. Then, a sure goal can be guaranteed if you do it right. His air Power Shot is best used at mid-field, like many others. His ground shot, since it's straight, doesn't matter where you use it, but is better up front due to the quickness the ball gets in before the opponent is able to react and block. If the opponent counters, dash at the shot when it comes in so the opponent makes an own goal. Beware of own goals while using the powers yourself, as both Power Shots are easy to deflect into an own goal. Trivia * He is the first character to have an animated mouth, the others being Czech Republic, Georgia, WatermelBot, PumpKill, Bulgaria, Fiji and Mongolia. * He, Belgium and Fiji are the only characters whose knockable costumes aren't shown in the player selection screen. * He is the 12th Asian character in the game. * He resembles the famous actor and martial artist named Bruce Lee. * Hong Kong's head structure is |¯). * He is the first character that represents a city rather than a country. The other is Silicon Valley. Hong Kong is still a country however. *He's a great character for Fight Mode. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.2 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters With Scar